


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXIV: The Gift of Stars

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren bet the fate of the galaxy on a game of dice. The one who wins can ask the other to undermine their own faction. Only as the game grows increasingly intricated, the challenges change...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXIV: The Gift of Stars

‘Nice stars you have here’, Ren observed as the game came to an end.  
Rey looked at him with distrust:  
‘You’re bluffing! There’s no way you can see them. I can‘t see your surroundings.’  
‘True. I can only see you. And their reflection in your eyes.’  
She flustered and lowered her eyes.  
‘There, there, Rey! No need to look away! It’s not like I’m going to draw a map by simply looking in your eyes, am I?’  
‘You only see the darkness!’ Rey concluded, catching up with the source of his deductions. The hue of her attire was darker. The breeze betrayed her surroundings by inflicting the gentlest stir in her hair.  
‘I can feel the scent of grass’ he said. ‘Are you on a meadow? Lay back and gaze at those stars. I’ll lay back... and stare at the ceiling.’  
‘Alright’ Rey smiled, accepting the challenge.  
As she followed the order, she cast a quick glance in his direction:  
‘Why are you still staring at me? Go on, behold your ceiling!’  
He obeyed, smiling at his own lack of inspiration. When, all of a sudden, the dark metal ceiling started to shine a thousand lights. He could feel the fresh grass beneath him and the wind whistling among the trees around the glade. The back of her hand slightly touched the back of his hand, to allow him, if only for a brief moment, that perfect sense of paradise. An intense feeling of happiness invaded her in sharing this moment with him, despite the danger that he might recognize the skies under which she was hiding. She was beyond fearing him and simply relished in that feeling of wonder that overwhelmed him at the sight of her unexpected gift.


End file.
